st_adfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Trek Alien Domain Wikia:Levitation
Levitation It is possible to move a colony to another location. Resources on that colony will be unavailable until the levitation process is complete. This will impact your resource production and storage for approximately 3-hours. What is levitation? Levitation is used to move base to another location within fluidic space. Note: During the levitation process, your base resources will be unavailable. Be sure to collect your resouces just prior to the move. Before you can move the colony base, you must either complete or cancel any construction. How do I use it ? Within your base view, the levitate option is located in the bottom right corner above your base detail section. When you click on the "Levitating" button, a window will pop up asking if you want to use a levitation permit to levitate the colony. If you do not have a permit in your inventory, the shop window will pop up to allow you to purchase one. Click ok and the levitation process will begin. Next, you will need to select a new home for your levitated base on another planet. Once you have selected a planet, you will need to prepare it by colonizing it. Once a planet has been colonized, the standard planet menu will change after a levitation with the added option to Move Base. Select the base that you levitated and click Move Base. You can confirm that your base is moving to the planetoid by the icon change in your colony menu (shown above). It will look like a building with a yellow arrow and the planet color will be altered. Better Option: Instead of using levitation permits to levitate your own colony the opposing faction can attack you by using Occupy instead of Loot. Most of the time you can talk in World Chat to request the opposing faction to purposely Occupy your base. If you do this you want to dismiss any fleets you have defending via your Squadron and the Defense Control Center. You will also want to move your Satelittes from your formation in the Defense Control Center to the planet(Doing this places them 'inactive' without destroying them.) This Tactic does NOT work if you decide to build your colonies in the 'safe' zone of Sector 1 or Sector 2. If you do this you have no choice but to use permits if you decide to move them. Why use levitation ? # Instead of abandoning your colony you can use a levitation permit. # A great reason is to move it to a higher production planet. Each planet produces at different rates. The higher the sector number, usually the higher it's production rates. # If your base has been discovered by the other faction, they will loot your resources. If you are not producing resources like you should, it is likely that you are being looted. Moving your colony can protect its resources for a time (until it is discovered again). Where can I get it ? You can purchase a levitation permit from the shop. It will cost 100 credits for a normal user or 90 credits for a VIP user. So, you can save 10 credits if you have VIP status. Levitation permits can also be randomly dropped from crates or event rewards. You can also get them from events. The most common event that drops them is 'Black Hole' Category:Gameplay